


Breeding more than just snakes

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, snake breeder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anonymous: Samifer Prompt: Lucifer is a snake breeder and Sam is a first time owner and wants to make sure he's taking care of his snake right so he's always calling Lucifer for help and they end up getting along really well and go on dates to talk about snakes and feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding more than just snakes

Lucifer almost had it down to a science now. He found himself always staring at the clock at this time, watching it tick while he waited for-

the phone rang. Right on schedule.

"Luce, I’m sorry for calling again, but-" Sam’s worried voice came from the other side of the phone. Lucifer snorted.

"Sam, come on, last I checked your snake was in better than perfect condition and you were doing great." He interrupted. "We both know why you’re calling now." When the words were met with silence, Lucifer spoke again. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Yes." Sam replied with no hesitation, relief in his voice.

"To talk about your snake, of course." Lucifer joked.

"Of course." The joking reply came.


End file.
